Fangirl Attack! Transfer to Konoha
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: What would happen when 2 very obsessed Naruto fangirls some how got transfered to Konoha and had to fit in, leaving their otaku-ness behind? Well find out here: OC pairings, rated T cuz I'm paranoid but please R&R  Rating may got up in later chapters.
1. How'd We Get Here

**0kay so this is a collaborative fic im doing with ****Seras Kyra Silvering** **. Its something we can up with after we had gone to Burger King in our cosplay costumes. Me as Gaara and her as Kakukzu. It was about 1:30am when we came up with this idea so... it might be a little rough so Enjoy!**

The two girls tumbled into there bedroom, giggling uncontrollably. They had just been out on a night of cosplaying, freaking out poor civilians out in town for an innocent stroll. It was roughly past midnight and they were pretty sure everyone in their small town neighborhood heard them screaming and laughing like crazed fools for the past 2 hours. Surprisingly no one had called the cops. Yet. The taller girl pulled off her blood red wig, shaking her short dark brown hair and combing through it with her fingers. She decided to keep on the thick black eye liner covering her eyes. Her best friend, Kyra, meanwhile was begging to watch the next episode of Naruto she was on.

"Please Micha! It's the fight between Naruto and Sasuke so I promise it'll be good!" She whined putting on her best puppy eyes with the black and purple eye liner masking her eyes. Micha, the taller girl just sighed and plopped onto the bed. Kyra giggled in triumph. They sat there for about another hour just watching episode after episode. Then they heard laughter downstairs. They looked at each other and hopped off the bed. Micha threw on her wig adjusting it as she flew down the steps, followed by Kyra. They saw Micha's younger brother and his friend laughing together on the couch. When the girls entered the room they just starred.

"We are evil shinobi! Give us all your oreos!" They girls said in sync. The boys just starred back at them, looks of horror etched on their faces. The girls just laughed loudly while running back upstairs. They landed on the bed again still laughing crazily. They continued watching the loved anime until soon their eyelids grew increasingly heavy, their heads nodding off, leaning on each others shoulders. They soon fell into a deep sleep, spiraling into blackness.

The two teens awoke dazed. Around them were bright orange walls with a few windows to their right. Outside they could see bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Micha stood up and walked over to the window, looking out in surprise.

"Hey, come here. Doesn't this place seem oddly familiar?" Micha asked her dazed blonde friend. The blonde stood up and gazed out the window next to her friend, almost recognizing the place immediately but they were interrupted but the door creaking open and the 3rd Hokage hobbling in. the 3 were just stood there shocked, starring at each other, the girls in disbelief and the 3rd in surprise.

"What do you children think you're doing here? And skipping class at that!" the old Hokage disciplined the two extremely confused girls.

"Um. We're not from here," Kyra said pointedly. The Hokage came closer to them, examining their outfits. His expression went from surprise to bewilderment.

"Are you one of Orochimaru's followers!" He asked Kyra who was grinning like a mad thing.

"YES! I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY LOVER!" She shouted or more or less screamed with joy. The 3rd's eyes widened.

"Its an otaku thing," Micha mumbled, rolling her eyes at her friends creepy habits. But she wasn't one to talk. The Hokage looked at her strangely glancing first at her dark red hair and then down to her all black clothing.

"Yes, but um... why do you both look like people I know? Especially the demon child, and murderer Gaara no Sabuka?" he asked still deeply confused.

"CAUSE HE'S A FUCKING RED HEAD, OLD GEEZER!" the hokage's face scrunched together as he recognized the saying Naruto used all the time, "BESIDES! HE'S MY SEXY DEMON BOY!" Micha finished shouting at the poor old Hokage. He looked even more confused. The girls exchange glances and try to explain their "situation".

"So do you know why we're here and how we got here?" Kyra asks, her eyes glossy as if she's about to cry. The Hokage looked stunned for a moment but then looked at them sternly.

"That is enough. This prank has gone too far!" He snapped. That broke the two girls. They both started wailing, bawling, and crying, tears flowing like a salty river from their eyes.

"We just wanna go home to our mommy and watch our anime!" Micha sobbed sniffing.

"Yeah, me too! I didn't even finish Naruto yet! I'm not even on shippuden!" Kyra wailed even louder as she thought of the anime she might not get to finish. At the comment about Naruto, the 3rd's expression softened.

"Why don't you two come with me and explain this predicament to me again," The Hokage led us to his small smoking room. On the way he met up with an ANBU and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes Lord Hokage-sama," The ANBU agent left in a puff of smoke and we continued on our way to the smoking room. Upon entering the smoking room, we heard frantic yelling.

"What I didn't do anything this time I swear!" inside stood a blonde haired blue-eyed boy the girls both knew instantly.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" they both screamed in... delight? Naruto was shocked as the girls came up to him asking for him for his autograph and what-not. This was beyond normal behavior for villagers, as they all looked at him in disgust. He smiled a bit.

"Old geezer, who are these people?" Naruto asked giving the Hokage a giant smile.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Everyone turned and starred as in through the door came Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and lastly Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh my then we do have a problem if Kakashi doesn't know who these girls are," the Hokage sighed, "do you girls know any generous? Or even taijutsu for that matter?" the Hokage asked the girls hopefully but the girls shook their heads.

"Well, then no use putting you in the academy I guess. Might as well teach you myself," The Hokage ushered the group out of the room and led them to his office. Once there he assigned the girls an apartment together, right next to Naruto. They both giggled at their luck. They bowed and thanked the Hokage and left the room in a rush, with Naruto behind them. They arrived in their apartment 20 minutes later after getting some ramen at the famous ramen shop. Tired and out of breath from racing each other to their new home for the time being, they fell through the door, slamming it behind them. Inside they saw a long hallway and after kicking off their shoes, the girls started to explore their apartment.

Micha wandered down the hall, entering a room to her left. She found a small room with a washer and dryer.

"Psh boring!" she continued down the hall and into an even bigger room. She saw that the walls were a soft sea foam green color and she squeeled with delight!

"KYRA! Come quick! My room is the color of Gaara's eyes!" she yelped at her friend who was busy looking through her room at the other end of the hall.

"Seriously! Mine's blood red!" they both smiled widely and danced around, not caring about the tough training they would receive tomorrow. They fell and landed on the floor.

"Jeez. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Kyra sighed, asking a retorical question to her sleepy friend.

"Dunno, but as long as this dream lasts a little while longer, I'm fine with it," then Micha sat up and climbed sleepily into her bed, while Kyra trudged down the hall to her own room, also giving into sleep and retiring for the night.

**Yeah no one likes Ocs too much but its fun to put yourself into a story don't you agree?:)So please review and the next chapter will be out soon ish:) love y'all. Byee**

**oh P.S Micha= Me (XxStarGirl13xX) Kyra= Seras Kyra Silvering**


	2. Late For Training

**Okay, was bugged to do the next chapter real fast like (cough Kyra cough) so here is the 2**nd** grand installment of our humorous story. Okay gonna do POV this time cuz writing in 3 third person is too troublesome.**

**Disclaimer: I does NOT own Naruto... sad face:(**

**Micha POV**

I awoke to a rattling sound at my window. I groaned and rolled over, throwing my pillow at the window. I heard a crash and then a groan and sat up immediately starring at my window.

"Wow...I didn't know a talking window was in the anime?" I murmured to myself as I sleepily got up and dragged my feet to the window. I smacked the window open and looked out to see a giant orange blur at the bottom of the window. I gasped as I realized the moaning thing was Naruto.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" I ran around to the door, quickly doing all the locks and crashing through the door. I finally made it to Naruto and saw that he sitting up and was rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. You throw pillows hard," he grinned and stood up, looking me over.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" he asked me, honestly confused. I looked at him, also very confused.

"Um I was sleeping? Why are you up so earlier?"

"'Cause, training starts at 7 am and its 10 minutes to 7:00? I already went to wake up your friend but she's already at the training field. She said she was too excited to wait," he smirked and started to leave.

"Wait! You mean were suppose to meet the geezer? Where!" I shouted at his back as he jumped over the railing and left. I was on the verge having a panic attack. I dashed back inside and grabbed the clothes from yesterday out of the dryer and started to get dressed in the hallway.

I panted hopping to put on my shoes. I didn't have time for breakfast so I just rushed out the door. I kept running. I made it to the streets and darted among the many early birds, shopping in the markets. I stopped and realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Um where am I?" I wondered aloud to myself. I was extremely relived when I saw Sasuke walking my way.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled to him. He looked up and quickened his pace. He caught up to me soon and I started walking with him

"So, you know you are late right?" he asked us not slowing down.

"Yes. I was woken up by that orange blob, nearly breaking my window down," I said grumpily. Sasuke chuckled. I just sneered at him. The two of us finally arrived at the training field, where we could see the rest of the group had already begun training. I looked at all the people training and recognized everyone. First was Naruto and Sakura who were waving us over to them. Then there was Kiba,Ten-Ten, and Neji, who were engaged in a hard core fight. Followed by Lee, Shino, and Hinata who waved at us also. I waved at all of them and headed over to the 3rd Hokage who was waiting impatiently for me by the woods with Kyra. Sasuke went to train with everyone else, leaving me to my training with the Hokage. As I reached him and Kyra, my head started to nod a bit. I was super tired and I still had a day of training to go through.

"Well, seeing as you showed up 10 minutes late, why don't you start with 100 push-ups and sit-ups, starting... NOW!"Kyra groaned and glared at me as we dropped down on our hands and feet in the push-up position and started doing push-ups as fast as we could. By about 50 or so I felt as if I would pass out. I felt warm sticky sweat dripping down my face.

"Yucky!" I thought to myself as a constant flow of sweat dribbled down my face. I finally finished to 100. I looked over at Kyra as she finished her last few push-ups. We both starred at our new Sensei. He just grinned. So we got started on sit-ups. After about 15 minutes later, we were exhausted and covered in sweat and it was only 7:30. I fell on the ground and starred at the sky. Kyra sat up and started to poke my face. I swatted her hand away and sat up. Sensei sat waiting carefully, his eyes closed. We were just about to poke him when his eyes opened slowly. We jumped back and landed on our rumps.

"Drawing all your chakra to your center is your first step," he closed his eyes again and soon we could see him glowing bright blue, chakra surging around him. My eyes widened. Kyra's mouth dropped open.

"We can't do that! We're normal people, not ninjas!" I complained. Sensei ignored us and kept meditating.

"Fine. We'll show him right, Kyra?" I turned to see my friend already meditating and a colorful tinge around her frame.

"Hey so not fair! You got a head start!" I yelled at her and grumpily sat down. I concentrated all my energy to my tummy and waited. I could feel it welling up inside me. I didn't dare open my eyes, fearing I might break my concentration. Finally I heard Sensei gasp and I peaked my eyes open. Instead of seeing bright blue, I saw a dark green chakra, pulsing around me.

"Whoa that is way cool!" I laughed and twirled around. I looked over at Kyra who, also instead of a bright blue chakra, had a deep purple. I smiled at her and tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes, still concentrating greatly on her chakra, and stood up. Sensei was speechless. He just pointed to the trees. I got the idea and charged at a tree. Instead of running up it I ran straight into it, smacking my face against the tree. Kyra also tried, except tripped before she made it to the tree. I just laughed and told her to try again.

She managed to get halfway up the tree. I just ogled at her awesomeness. She smirked and fell back down. I stood up and tried again. I made it only a few foot steps and then fell back down. I continued to do this over and over. I accumulated bruises and cuts from falling and hitting branches. Finally, around sunset or like 8 pm i made it 3 quarters of the way up the tree. I was so distracted by my goal I didn't eat at all. My stomach growled at me but I continued to try to reach the top of the damn tree. I had just fallen down off the tree again when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Sasuke. Hmm... wasn't like him to be nice and wait for people. I wonder what's up.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," I smiled at him but he only smirked back.

"I was wondering if wanted to get some ramen for dinner?" he said as he regained his stoic look. I smiled and nodded my head. I followed him to Ichiraku Ramen shop. I went in under the curtains into a brightly lit place with a bar and stools to sit on. I hopped up onto the high stools and Sasuke sat next to me. We both ordered some pork ramen. It was ready in about 5 minutes. I starred at the large bowl of Japanese soup for a few seconds, admiring the specialness of it all.

"Itadakimas," Then I dug in, cause boy was I hungry. I finished it up in a matter up minutes. Sasuke just starred at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed my bowl up onto the counter. I went to pull the 10$ out of my pocket but realized Sasuke had already paid and was hopping down. I followed and went outside with him.

"Thanks for the meal Sasuke-kun," I smiled at him again and started walking home.

"Hey! Wait! Do you want me to walk you back home. 'Cause you might get lost and stuff," blush crept onto his face and he looked down at his feet.

"Well, if you want to," I just continued walking. He jogged to catch up to me.

"So what's your name?" he asked and I started to get a bit annoyed.

"Micha Miles," I said proudly, " Don't worry, I already know your name, Uchiha," I cut him off before he could start talking and giggled at his astonished face.

"I'm only 12, turning 13 next month," he said and picked up his pace.

"Cool" I exclaimed, " What day?"

"23rd" he replied.

"Oh my gosh seriously! That's totally cool! Mine's the 24th of December," I beamed at him again and he only smiled a tiny smile. We reached the steps to my apartment which was on the 4th floor and started climbing up. We made it to the door, which was unlocked and I turned to thank Sasuke again.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke, I had a great time," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside leaving a very embarrassed Uchiha standing outside my door. I tiredly trudged to my room, glancing at the clock on my way in. It read 10:39 pm. I changed into the shirt I had been wearing for 2 days now and just shucked off my pants. I wandered around a bit, checking in Kyra's room. It was empty except some clothes on the floor and her iPod carelessly strewn in the middle of the floor. I sighed and didn't worry too much about where she was, as long as she was here for training tomorrow. I don't think I could handle Sensei by myself. I shuffled back to my room, sliding my feet against the cold wood floor and stepped onto the carpet of my room, which was a dark red color. I quietly slipped into my bed, which also consisted of a sea foam green bed cover and instantly fell right asleep.

**Ok end of chapter 2:) sorry for not updating soon was on vacation and had no service or anything so sorry y'all:/ **

**BTW authors notes **

**-no SasukeXOC. We does not like Sasuke too much. **

**-This will mainly follow the anime since I am to lazy to read the manga, yet... **

**-ok so yeah no OC pairings quite yet:) (if there is, it wud prolly just be Gaara and Naruto so... possibly a Kabuto thrown in there also.**

**hehe so please review:3 it makes me happies:) love ya guys a lot and sorry again for not updating soon.**


End file.
